<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blink And You'll Miss It by thejokerghost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168037">Blink And You'll Miss It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejokerghost/pseuds/thejokerghost'>thejokerghost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, Recovered Memories, Reincarnation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:06:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejokerghost/pseuds/thejokerghost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Prouvaire and Feuilly experience deja vu at its finest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Feuilly &amp; Jean Prouvaire, Feuilly/Jean Prouvaire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blink And You'll Miss It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All their life, a sense of familiarity floated around Jean Prouvaire. These voices are ones they had heard before. These faces are ones they had seen before. The meetings in the back room of Le Musain were like old, buried memories. Enjolras’s speeches. Courfeyrac’s laughter. Feuilly’s smile. They awakened something inside Jehan’s mind, something that could not be named. </p><p>Jehan sits alone in their room one evening. They look through photos, paintings, documents. Tonight, they have one mission: they are looking for answers.  </p><p>A painting Grantaire once made is the first trigger. It’s rather simple—just a small portrait of Jehan. Yet Jehan seems to remember something—a laugh, a tease, stubble rubbing against their chin. </p><p>An old book about folklore triggers something as well. Memories of a lighthouse, and seals. It’s all fuzzy. </p><p>Text messages come and go ignored. Jehan instead is intrigued by the red blanket laying on their bed. Images flash through their mind. A drink, a barricade, darkness. </p><p>Jehan blinks. Feuilly’s face appears before them, eyes filled with tears. Jehan is being dragged to the other side of the barricade in the middle of the streets of Paris. They are blindfolded. They yell, “Vive la France! Long live France! Long live the future!” </p><p>Another blink. They sit safely on their side of the barricade. Feuilly gives them a drink. They hum a song about love and friendship with the rest of the Amis. Jehan is not captured this time; they die at their friends’ sides. </p><p>Death flashes through Jehan’s eyes over and over again. The same scene, the wine, the barricade, the darkness. Voices and faces change, movements differ, but at their core, they are the same—past memories that Jehan had never lived. </p><p>They blink again and appear in their bedroom. They throw the red blanket out the window and break down on their bed. Exhausted, it is then that they fall asleep. </p><p>Jehan dreams of odd things. The settings are different from that barricade. Maybe it’s Le Musain, the version Jehan knows from their current life or one they recognize from a past. Maybe it’s a bar of some sort, or a school, or a castle, or an office. Jehan is a student, or a prince, or a faerie. It makes no sense. </p><p>The barricade memories from when Jehan was awake were constant and coherent. Now, even the simplest things, such as friendship, and love, are incomprehensible. Jehan finds themselves in the arms of different people. </p><p>The first of which they see is Grantaire. He paints Jehan’s portrait. They kiss. In a blink, the memories flash by, but Jehan retains all of them. </p><p>It’s a confusing mess, what love is. Because as they see them, Jehan genuinely remembers these feelings they had. For Grantaire, Courfeyrac, Bahorel, the fellow called Montparnasse that Jehan seemed to end up with the most.  </p><p>And if they blinked, they would have missed them, but Jehan could also catch glimpses of lives with Feuilly, their original lover, their current partner, the constant from the barricade memories. They count, out of thousands of past lives, only about eighty or ninety when they end up together. </p><p>Jehan opens their eyes. Light breaks through the blinds. The lamp they were using had been unplugged. They glance at the mess of papers on the floor and begins to pick it up. </p><p>The fact that this life is but a blink compared to what Jehan had experienced overwhelms them. </p><p>The door opens. Jehan sees bare feet walking towards them. They look up and see Feuilly. He kneels on the floor and says, “I found you curled up into a ball on the floor last night. Are you okay?” </p><p>Jehan shakes their head. “Do you ever get that feeling of... familiarity? Like déjà vu, but you actually have seen it before? Like... in another life.” </p><p>Feuilly tilts his head. “Yes.” He sits on the floor, and Jehan moves to sit at his side. “It’s strange. Sometimes, when I see Bahorel, I remember something... I don’t know what it is.” He puts his arm around Jehan. “What did you say? Other lives?” </p><p>Together, they clean up the mess of papers on the floor, and as they do so, they talk of their scattered memories. </p><p>“How can we have been wizards, or ghosts?” Feuilly says, “Don’t they, well, not exist? Unless they do exist...” </p><p>“It seems as if our lives have gone anywhere one’s imagination could,” says Jehan. “We end up wherever it takes us.” </p><p>“Well, if that is the case, I am glad that in this life, I ended up here with you.” Feuilly mumbles, leaning on Jehan’s shoulder. “A life where we have the privilege to cherish it all.” </p><p>“And if in another life, we remember again?” </p><p>“We'll just have to wait and see.” </p><p>Jehan blinks, and Feuilly is kissing them. The two finish cleaning and leave Jehan’s bedroom arm in arm.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you may or may have not picked up on it, but basically, Jehan's first lives are the canon incarnations of Les Mis (Brick, movies, stage musical, etc.) and the rest are fanfiction...<br/>(yes i checked the first jehan ship fic on ao3 is a jetaire one)<br/>I had a lotta fun writing this one, hope you liked it :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>